A Game of Pool
by MarsMadness57
Summary: Dan and Phil play pool! However, Phil is not too good at it, so Dan may need to give him a lesson. Fluff ensures! Sorry for bad summary. One-shot. Phan. Slight KicktheStickz. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Lol. Enjoy!


**A/N:**

**So, my friend requested I make a one-shot of her and her boyfriend, and it turned out pretty cute, so I edited it and turned it into Phan, so y'all could hopefully enjoy it too! Plus, Phan is just so perfect, and just, I hope you like it! **

**I dunno if Dan and Phil actually play pool, but just roll with it. Lol. **

**Warning: It's kinda cliche, but again, it's cute, so ya. **

**I'm sorry for being so insecure about my story, I'll stop and let ya get on with reading it.**

**BTW: For those who are reading my other story, I PROMISE to update it soon. I have excuses, but I feel bad, but I definitely will NOT stop writing it. So, thanks for your patience. If you haven't read it, read it after I update, or now! Lol at shameless self-promotion. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dan and Phil. I only own the plot to this story. This is by NO means something that occurred in real life. It is fiction. **

**Phan forever! **

**Enjoy!**

Phil's Point of View

It was that day long ago when I began to realize how much I truly loved my best friend, Dan.

Okay so maybe I've always had a bit of a "school boy" crush on him, but this felt… different. As if anytime I was with him my heart would explode, yet be embraced together a formed into a perfect "heart" shape. Butterflies would line my stomach, and all this heat would curl up into my face, tingeing my cheeks a rosy pink. Apparently, my pupils would also dilate even as I heard his name, and just about everything reminded me of him.

He was Dan, he was perfect, and all I wanted was for him to want me as I did him.

And, maybe on that day, I saw potential, and maybe I tried to make it a thing.

Maybe I should just tell you the whole story.

My friends and I were all hanging around in PJ's basement, chilling like normal friends do. However, soon, PJ and Chris began to get a little bored, so they promptly began to suck each other's faces off, leaving Dan and I to sit there awkwardly, attempting to shield our eyes from this epic mouth battle.

"Want to play a round of pool, Phil?" Dan eventually asked, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, eyes to the floor. A small smile graced his beautiful features.

"But we'll miss seeing who gets their face eaten first!" I exclaimed sarcastically, laughing. Dan chuckled lightly as well at my futile attempt at humor. PJ shot me a look as if to say _shut up, Phil_.

Still laughing lightly, I sprang from the light gray couch and made my way over to Dan. However right before I reached my best friend, I managed to clumsily trip on my own two feet, face-planting the thick blue carpet.

Dan gave me an odd look, and soon burst out laughing. He soon stood up, helped me up as I mumbled an awkward "Thanks," motioned for me to follow, and led me to the pool table.

Alright before we go any further, let me just say this, I CANNOT play pool well at all! The stick refuses to hit the ball in the direction I want and no matter what, I just can never manage to hit the ball into a pocket. So, I was trying to mentally prepare for the embarrassment that was sure to come.

"Want to break, Phil?" He questioned with a smile, tossing me the pool stick. Gracefully, I caught it, but rather clumsily stuttered out

"No, no, I think you should do it."

I really was not prepared to let him see my awfulness at pool just yet.

He shook his head with a small and aligned himself to strike the ball.

Now, this may sound weird, but Dan can really look hot when he's concentrated on hitting a cue ball.

His face was slightly scrunched, eyebrows slightly pulled together. Curled in a slight pout, his lips looked pretty dang kissable in that moment. His dashing chocolate hair that always lays in it's perfect fringe, as if he'd spent hours perfecting it, fell sexily over his bright chocolate brown eyes. Broad and strong, his shoulders were angled perfectly. His washboard abs, were arched, allowing his fine butt to protrude outwards, giving me a more than perfect view. With his feet that far apart, I also got the viewing pleasure of his long, fabulous legs. His thin, but strong arms were flexed, giving me another ultimate viewing pleasure. The strong hands that would squeeze my sides during our few hugs squeezed the pool stick with the same pressure, making my heart race. Honestly, it was just a perfect picture of Dan, and I couldn't ask for anything better.

Finally, as he made to strike the cue ball, his lips curled into this smug little smirk. His dazzling chocolate eyes found their way to my laser blue eyes. Time seemed to slow down, every millisecond felt like minutes, electricity coursed through me, and a red blush spread across my cheeks. His smug little smirk was certainly NOT helping matters at all.

_Clink. _The cue ball broke the triangle apart, giving me a second to break eye contact, freeing myself from the stupor. My cheeks remained rosy, my eyes cast downwards.

"Uh, I got… I got nothing i-in, you're up, uh, Phil." He stuttered. I chanced a look back up at him, but his face was turned away. Sighing inaudibly, I stepped forward, no where near ready to embarrass myself, but I knew it was inevitable, so there I went.

Stumbling over to the cue ball, I hastily attempted to align myself into the perfect form Dan displayed. However, as per usual, when I made to hit the ball, I simply managed to make it move a good three inches. Immediately, I hung my head shamefully, bright red staining my cheeks. My shoulders curled closer to my chest as I shuffled to the side awkwardly, as Dan would have to take my same exact spot, since the cue ball barely moved.

Seconds later, I heard bright laughter. I turned my head, seeing Dan comically laughing, shamelessly teasing me for my pool skills.

"Well sorry! I'm just unsure how to do it…" I mumble sadly, poking the floor with my left big toe, keeping my eyes to the floor.

Dan smiles, radiating brilliance and happiness, letting his pearly white teeth blind me. His hand ran through his stunning locks of hair, making it poof up a bit. His cheeks looked flushed, probably from his fit of laughter. His dazzling chocolate eyes shined in my direction. Perfect and oh so beautiful, his eyebrows were arched upwards, as if questioning whether or not my terrible attempt at pool was real or not. My face burned; however, I was not sure whether it was from my shame or his stunning beauty.

Trying to stifle his chuckles, Dan walked towards me. As he reached me, his strong, soft hand curls around my shoulder like a snuggly blanket. Leaning forward slightly, his smiling face hovers inches from mine. He continues to lean, making my heartbeat accelerate to where, if someone listened with a stethoscope, it would sound like a buzz. Even though it seemed impossible, my cheeks further deepened their shade of red. His mesmerizing, pink lips stopped just short of my ear. I inhaled deeply through my nose, catching his cinnamon scent through my nostrils. His hot breath tickled my ear as he purred gently "Want me to teach you, Philly?"

My spine racked with shudders at the sound of the nickname he gave me when we were first friends. Hitching slightly, my breath caught and my heart skipped a beat. I managed to utter a simple "Yes, please." At my response, his perfect lips curled into a polite, yet sexy smile. He leans back, looking cool as a cucumber. Jealous at his lack of being flustered, I simply stood there, flushed and shocked, unable to fully comprehend what just happened.

Flashing me a now shy smile, he moved around me, aligning himself behind me. Not sure what he was up to, I made to ask, but before I could utter a word, I swear I heard his breath hitch as he asked "May I?" while gently encasing me in his overly attractive body.

Managing to mutter "Do what you need to, Dan," I became very aware of him. Every touch between the two of us felt like static, his gentle, soft hands caressed my back and side and his right arm pressed against mine. His left arm straightened out and pressed against my left arm, creating an intense hot feeling. I appreciated the fact that we were basically the same height, as his hips ground into my butt, thighs pressed to thighs, his toes pushing against my heels. Shaking slightly, I noticed how his chest was pressed to my back confidently, allowing me to feel his strong pecs, making me shiver in pleasure. His chin hooked onto my shoulder, as his gorgeous face snuggled into it. Feeling as though this couldn't get any better, I became extremely happy and flustered when his cheek cushioned into mine. It was warm, soft, and I could smell his cinnamon smell. My senses were on full alert as I became just aware of him. He filled my world, and I could only hope that I filled his.

"So, Phil, just push into me, and I'll lead you into the best form." He cooed gently, hot breath tickling my nose, filling it with a minty fresh scent. I did as he instructed and cuddled up his strong body. My knees trembled beneath me and turned to jelly. Shaking badly, I felt flustered and flushed and my heartbeat was racing, as if trying to see how fast it could pump blood to the rest of my body, yet I felt so alive. Every nerve of me was tingling, and it was in this moment I considered just how much I really liked Dan.

Definitely a lot.

His hand sensitively curled it's way around mine, feeling soft, but strong. He began to move the pool stick, and together, we managed to hit the cue ball straight into the three ball, sinking it into the upper left-hand pocket. My lips smiled gently as I turned my head to stare into the chocolate brown eyes belonging to the most perfect person in the world, Dan.

"We did it, Dan!"

"You did it, Phil." He whispered, face flushing to a light shade a pink. My smile widened at his flushed cheeks.

However, I then noticed our precarious position of our faces. We were nearly three centimeters apart. My eyes flickered to his lips, then straight back into the beautiful chocolatey pools of brown. Dan entrapped me in his seductive stare. In that moment, he probably could've done anything, I was trapped by his eyes, held by the electricity coursing between us. I felt vulnerable and slightly afraid, yet awake and alive.

Ever so slightly, he tilted his head, allowing his fringe to caress my forehead softly. Smiling, his normally tan colored skin flushed noticeably red. He continued to stare into my blue eyes with such fondness, it took my breath away. Suddenly, as if making up his mind about something, managing to gather the courage, and taking a leap of faith, his mesmerizing, pink lips ensnared my lush, pink ones, capturing me into the most gentle kiss of my life.

The kiss was sensual, slow, and loving. Soft and cautious, his lips moved gently against mine, sending heat and electricity running through my body, as if trying to catch up to my racing heart.

I finally managed to get over my initial shock and leaned into the tentative kiss, moving with Dan in was perfect and magical, nothing could make this better.

After maybe three minutes, we broke apart, staring lovingly into each others eyes. His faced was a deep red, his breathing hot, and heavy. Smiling, Dan moved his hands to caress my cheek. "I've been wanting to do that for so long, Phil, you don't even know."

"Can we do it again?" I asked shyly, eyes moving downwards, embarrassed.

His hand cupped my chin, pulling it upwards, forcing me to look deep into his lovely chocolatey eyes. "Of course, Cutie." He whispers, smiling softly. Leaning down once again, his lips pressed to mine. This time, however, with more hunger and lust. I responded with an equal amount of force, moving my hands, curling one over his heart, which was beating quite quickly, and the other found the small hairs on the back of his neck, playing with them, causing him to release a small moan against me.

His arms wrapped around my waist, bending to knot his strong hands into my straight midnight-black hair. He starts to suck my lower lip, asking for entrance. I happily oblige. Our tongues begin to battle for dominance, and a soft moan makes it's way past both our lips. I smile into the kiss as Dan uses his strong arms to push me closer to him.

"Look who's sucking faces now!" A voice shouts, scaring Dan and I. We fly apart, our faces red, lips slightly swollen, hair tussled a bit.

Chris cracks up and drags PJ away to "follow Phil and Dan's example." We laugh and turn towards each other again. Dan pulls me into a strong hug, rocking me back and forth, swaying as if he were listening to music.

"I love you, Phil."

"Good, because I love you too."

**A/N: Did you like? Please lemme know with a review, I always appreciate all of them! But ya, if you like the content and want more cute one-shots or maybe multi-chaptered stories, then review and lemme know!**

**Sorry again for the cliche-ness of it all, but I like it. **

**Also, sorry if there are any mistakes, I did my best to correct them all, but I was really excited to post this, so I may have missed a few. Oops.**

**Phan Forever!**

**-Mars-**


End file.
